Espera por mí
by Hina-Lawliet
Summary: "Sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad por dentro, ella, esa chica era su única razón para no decaer después de lo que pasó…" SasuHina


Observando el sol ocultándose en las lejanas montañas, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sentado en esa silla de ruedas, completamente en silencio y sus cabellos se movían suavemente con el viento.

- Sasuke-kun… Creo que… es hora de entrar… -miró hacia atrás, una joven de cabellos azulados que el viento también ondeaba, mantenía una sonrisa.

- … -bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad por dentro, ella, esa chica era su única razón para no decaer después de lo que pasó…

**...**

"_Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, aún veía borroso, una lámpara era lo único que podía distinguir por sobre su cabeza… ¿Dónde se encontraba? Eso no lo sabía… No recordaba nada…_

_- ¡Naruto! – escuchó un grito desde la puerta de la habitación en la cual estaba, lo conocía perfectamente._

_- ¡¿Ya despertó? –otra voz conocida para él, sintió a esas dos personas acercarse rápidamente, aún no los veía, sólo podía distinguir el brillante color de sus cabellos y sus siluetas._

_- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? –silencio… no lograba articular palabra alguna, no se sentía con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo._

_- Sasuke… -susurró el chico de cabello rubio a su lado. _

_Intentó levantarse, un dolor de cabeza lo inmovilizó de inmediato._

_- ¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun, no te muevas! –replicó la chica de cabellos rosados._

_- Le ruego que se abstenga a levantarse, joven Uchiha… -un hombre con bata blanca entró caminando por la puerta. Por lo que pudo distinguir como un doctor.- Necesita reposar por un par de meses._

_En su rostro aún estaba esa expresión de duda y confusión ¿qué hacía en el hospital? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Comenzaba a desesperarse; una punzada en su cabeza hizo que llevara su mano sobre ella y una mueca de dolor se reflejara en sus oscuras pupilas._

_- ¡Sasuke!_

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! –sus amigos se alarmaron al ver su rostro._

_- He de suponer que no recordará nada de lo que pasó… -el doctor se volteó con seriedad y algo de pena por el joven, su suerte ya no existía._

_Naruto y Sakura bajaron su rostro ambos estaban consientes de su estado, de su estado tan deplorable…"_

**...**

Estuvo todo un año en coma... Todo un año sin abrir los ojos, era sólo un muerto más y pronto lo sería de nuevo.

Su cabeza seguía baja mientras las ruedas de su silla giraban, Hinata a su espalda la empujaba lentamente.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Pues… Hace algunos meses su querido primo resultó herido, mientras ella lo visitaba insistentemente todos los días. Fue cuando un día que daba por terminada su visita, lo vio completamente solo, a aquel cuerpo sin alma.

**...**

"_- Hinata-sama, no debe preocuparse por pequeñeces… -sonrió al ver a su prima acomodando su almohada.- estoy bien. –Volteó a ver a la ventana.- Se está haciendo tarde, debería volver._

_- Demo… -Neji la interrumpió._

_- Es peligroso volver tan tarde… -susurró, la chica decidió callarse, no podría ganarle nunca a Neji ni aunque estuviese agonizando._

_- Bien… Oyasumi nasai… -se acercó al muchacho para darle un abrazo suave, él le correspondió._

_- Cuídese…_

_Caminado por los pasillos del hospital frente al jardín, el cielo estaba rojizo, dándole a las hojas verdes un efecto amarillezco, simplemente hermoso…_

_Una sonrisa se implantó en sus labios, ese silencio era tan confortador. Se detuvo, notando la espalda de un chico, sentado sobre el césped, sus cabellos azabaches, con una silla de ruedas a su lado, estaba completamente solo. Se acercó._

_- Disculpe ¿se encuentra bien? –se inclinó levemente a su espalda. El chico volteó la cabeza lentamente, un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, sus ojos completamente negros, tan oscuros, tan vacíos… Estaba sufriendo… - ¿quiere que lo ayude a levantarse…? –acercó su mano a su hombro, este la retiró con brusquedad._

_- No me toques… - su voz sonaba carrasposa, casi un susurro, era silenciosa pero dura, definitivamente ronca._

_- Lo… Lo siento mucho… - se incorporó y se alejó de él, sus manos en su pecho, su corazón se aceleraba, estaba asustada, era como estar frente un tigre lastimado, ha pesar de su apariencia completamente débil, sentía un gran temor._

…

_Todos los días ese chico miraba hacia el cielo, fuera de esa silla… Siempre estaba solo, pero, parecía que disfrutaba de ello. Escuchó accidentalmente a un grupo de enfermaras hablando con un par de personas, al parecer preocupadas por él. Entonces ¿porqué siempre estaba solo?"_

**...**_  
><em>

- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Sasuke-kun? – dijo ella sonriendo, se paró frente a él para luego hincarse y mirarlo frente a frente.

No respondió, tan sólo la miró inexpresivo. A pesar de su silencio doloroso, había tantas cosas que quería decirle… Nunca supo cómo empezar, nunca supo cómo agradecerle, nunca se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre.

Su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento, acarició su mano sobre sus piernas, cerró los ojos y se puso de pie, comenzó a alejarse. Cada vez que lo hacía, él no podía evitar mirar el suelo, no podía verla, no sabía qué pasaría si la veía irse de su lado, tal vez se reiría, tal vez le fuera indiferente, tal vez gritaría, tal vez lloraría…

**...**

"_En cuanto se enteró que su tiempo restante ya tenía una fecha establecida, no reaccionaría como sus dos amigos junto a él, Sakura con el rostro lagrimoso cubierto por su propias manos y Naruto con su puño temblando de impotencia y cólera, él no pudo hacer nada por su mejor amigo. No sentía pena por sí mismo. Sin embargo, él era el culpable de aquellos llantos, de aquella impotencia. _

_No tuvo otra opción más que ahuyentarlos, cortó sus lazos con ellos, pidió a las enfermeras que no los dejasen entrar. Entré más rápido lo olviden sería mejor… aún si dolía… La verdad, eran insistentes, pero él también, afortunadamente, sólo ellos dos les interesaba._

_Le daba lo mismo si moría en ese momento o después, no tenía ningún motivo por el cual seguir haciendo bulto en aquel hospital, estaba completamente solo, perdió a sus padres cuando era niño, su hermano mayor recientemente había muerto. Sentado junto a un grande y frondoso árbol, leía un libro el cual le resultaba algo aburrido y sin lógica, esa mañana era cálida con un leve viento que apenas era notable._

_Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, la misma chica de aquella tarde, él ni se inmutó, con tal de que ésta no le dirigiese la palabra, todo estaría bien, volvió a posar la vista suavemente en aquel libro sin sentido. _

_¡Una hora y media! Ella seguía sentada a su lado cuando acabó de leer, la miró de reojo, tenía entre sus pálidas y pequeñas manos un ramo de jazmines blancos. Poniéndose de pie se marchó dejando un rastro de suaves y exquisitos aromas en combinación, la suya y las flores…_

_Se hacía tarde y él estaba algo cansado, se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, las piernas aún le temblaban cada vez que hacía un pequeño esfuerzo, caminó hasta su detestable silla, siendo sorprendido por un jazmín descansando con sus hojas abiertas en el asiento, lo hizo a propósito, eso le daba igual. Él mismo comenzó a hacer girar las ruedas, hasta que una de las enfermeras corrió hacia él, empujándolo, dejando atrás la flor blanca ahora abandonada sobre el pasto, aplastada con los pétalos deshojados."_

**...**_  
><em>

- Toma. – miró su sonrisa suave y a la vez brillante, mientras le ofrecía un vaso con su té favorito, lo sabía no porque él se lo había dicho, tomó su tiempo para aprender todo acerca de él.

Al tomarlo entre sus manos, Hinata se sentó en la banca frente a él, mirando hacia el suelo, un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas, claramente de vergüenza.

- ¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? Me agrada mucho estar contigo. – _Basta…_ - A pesar de que no me hablas, sé que me escuchas. – _¡No sigas!_ – ¡Me gusta estar con Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Urusai! –gritó por fin, las dulces palabras que al inicio pensaba pronunciar fueron cruelmente sustituidas.

- S-Sasuke… kun… - tartamudeó claramente sorprendida, algo no andaba bien.

- Siempre diciendo ese tipo de estupideces… - su voz sonaba suave pero sus palabras demasiado fuertes.- ¿Qué sabes de mí? Eres sencillamente una desconocida. – Cada palabra mencionada resultaba una estaca incluso para él.

Hinata se estaba acercando demasiado a él, no podía permitirlo, no quería lastimar a más personas, no a ella. Al momento de decir todo aquello había cerrado los ojos, ahora que los abría, observó el rostro de su niña empapado en lágrimas; sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa triste era esbozada por sus pequeños labios rosados.

- Yo… lo siento tanto Sasuke-kun… - su voz sonaba asfixiada, estaba sollozando por su culpa, por su estúpida culpa, por su egoísmo.

No lo había hecho por Naruto, tampoco por Sakura, todo era por él, todo era para no sentirse culpable, el responsable de todo aquello… Ahora hería a su niña, a la que en poco tiempo, aún recibiendo indiferencia, había permanecido a su lado, aún cuando su primo hace mucho que había salido de ahí, lo había consentido facilitándole todas sus comodidades, aún cuando éste la rechazara.

"_Yo también me siento sola…"_

- No sabía que… te causaba tantos problemas… - susurró de nuevo aferrándose al apoya-brazos de la silla.

No lo soportó más, se puso de pie, no podía seguir escuchándola con esa voz, no podía seguirla mirando con esos cristalinos ojos; caminó rápidamente, tal parecía que por lo menos sus piernas se recuperaban.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿A dónde vas? – lo seguía intentando detenerlo, pero su corazón dolía y el movimiento brusco lo empeoraba.- ¡Es peligroso! – Lo tomó del hombro, deteniéndolo.

- ¡No me toques! – le gritó, quitando su mano bruscamente, como la primera vez, volvía a cometer el mismo error…

Retrocedió lentamente, cuando menos lo esperó el suelo bajo sus pies se había acabado.

…

Si bien recordaba, el día de mañana se acabaría su existencia, acababa de despedirse de Naruto y Sakura, los cuales destrozados, fueron obligados a abandonar la habitación. Por lo menos ante sus últimos días haría las cosas bien…

Las luces del camión acercándose rápidamente a él, ya era un vago recuerdo que había recuperado hace algunas semanas; el recuerdo de su querida niña inconsciente en el piso de abajo mientras su cabello se volvía rojizo, ya no le afectaba tanto como al inicio.

- Tou-san, kaa-san, nii-san… - susurró mientras una pequeña sonrisa sincera se posaba sobre sus labios, no tenía miedo, nunca lo tuvo.- Hinata.- Era la primera vez que pronunciaba ese dulce nombre, su corazón comenzó a dormir al fin en paz.

"_Esperen por mí…" _

**...FIN...**

Uh... Mi primer fic trágico! Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**  
><strong>


End file.
